1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of golf swing practice and training devices and, in particular, to a device of this character that trains a golfer to square more accurately the golf club face during a swing and helps strengthen the muscles a golfer uses in squaring the golf club face and in hitting with an accurately squared face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golfers continuously strive for the perfect swing to achieve an accurate and powerful drive that sends the ball a long distance in a straight line toward the target green or hole. To realize this goal golfers typically engage in practice and exercise sessions to improve their technique and to increase the strength of the particular muscles used in various techniques. Golfers may simply practice their swings in the backyard or they may utilize a place designed especially for practicing, such as a driving range. Similarly, they may simply practice with their regular golf clubs or they may use some sort of club or other device specially designed for practice and exercise. A wide variety of such devices has been developed for various purposes.
Some training devices, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,444 issued to LaRocca (1968) and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,378 issued to Backus (1986), consist of an attachment that is mounted on a standard golf club shaft above the head of the club. LaRocca shows a wing-like member consisting of two portions that, at the start of a drive, are closed to increase air drag and impede the speed of the club head and, as the end of the drive approaches, adjust to an open position to decrease air drag and allow the speed of the club head to increase. Backus describes a thin, flat airfoil with circular openings spaced about the surface. The air drag on the airfoil is affected by varying the orientation of the airfoil to the club head and by plugging or unplugging various holes.
Other kinds of practice devices consist of a shaft to which something other than a conventional club head has been attached. Tiller's U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,340 (1971) describes a device for improving hand and wrist action during golf swings and consisting of a dynamic mass freely pivoted at the end of a golf club shaft in place of the usual rigid club head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,148, issued to Smith (1992), shows a body consisting of several easily removable wings positioned on opposite sides of the shaft. The configuration and number of wings can be changed to vary the drag resistance when the shaft is swung like a conventional golf club, thus causing the golfer to assume an improved stance. In U.S. Pat. 3,897,068 issued to Staples (1987), a training device to enable a golfer to improve four different aspects of her swing is described. The device consists of a shaft with a hand grip at one end and, at the other end, an enlarged abutment and a weight member, which will slide off the shaft during improper swing positions and movements.
Training devices with flexible shafts have also been suggested. A golf-swing practice device, comprising a flexible shaft with a weight attached to one end, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,148, issued to Miyamoto (1978). The flexibility of the shaft and the gravity exerted by the weight help train the user to delay the uncocking of the wrists. Toku, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,785 (1986), describes another flexible shaft. This one is hollow with a flexible, thin metal strip positioned within it and a conventional golf club head attached to it. A rubbing sound and a vibration results when the club is not swung properly, enabling the golfer to identify an improper swing and take steps to correct it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,275, issued to Beutler (1991), describes a swing training device consisting of a blade that floats on a shaft creating air resistance when swung and biased so that the blade remains at a constant angle relative to the path of the swing, thus allowing the user to improve his swing and strengthen the appropriate muscle groups.
Any golf training device will have as its ultimate objective the perfect swing, achieved by a combination of position training, technique practice and appropriate muscle development. What varies among available devices is obviously the structure of the physical member or apparatus employed to accomplish the objective. One broad category of devices includes those that train the golfer by indicating when he is performing incorrectly, such as the shaft with a member that falls off or that makes a vibrating sound during an improper swing. In contrast, another broad category is comprised of devices that train the golfer by attempting to force her to perform in a particular manner, such as the devices where wings have been added to the golf club or where the club head has been replaced with a dynamic mass that freely pivots.
A golfer decides which training approach to use (one that indicates incorrect position or one that forces correct position) and then chooses among the available devices within the category. What the golfer chooses is largely a matter of pure personal preference, of selecting something individually acceptable. Because of the differences in body shapes, strength and abilities, different golfers will perceive different devices as better serving their needs. Furthermore and very importantly, most golfers use a variety of techniques, exercises and devices for training and practice.
The present invention recognizes that among training devices "one size does not fit all," it addresses the need each individual golfer has for variety in his training program and it responds to the golfer's unending quest for another path to the perfect swing by providing a different device that is simple and economical to construct, easy to use and effective. This invention focuses on training a golfer to properly square a golf club during a swing and on strengthening and developing the muscles used in the squaring action. In so doing, the golfer is offered a device which both attempts to force a correct position and also provides a visual indication of improper performance.